


Thor Claus is Coming to Town

by DetectiveSnickers



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Captain America is bewildered, Carrots, Christmas, Dr. Banner is so done, Gen, New York City, Peter is just happy to pet the reindeer, Reindeer, Santa broke his leg, Santa is Real, Team as Family, Thor as Santa, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSnickers/pseuds/DetectiveSnickers
Summary: The image of Thor in a Santa suit was burned into his retinas forever. He was sure he'd have nightmares about it.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Thor, Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Thor Claus is Coming to Town

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"So...Santa is real?" Captain America asked, his blue eyes wide with bewilderment. 

"Yes," Thor said above the loud snorts of the reindeer. Most of the Avengers look more than slightly surprised; only Tony Stark glaring with exasperation at the reindeer and sleigh parked on his roof. Peter Parker, however, was thrilled, excitedly petting the creatures and feeding them carrots.

"Why exactly did Santa need your help, again?" Tony asked, sighing. He had been interrupted while working in the lab, then coming outside to find that Thor was taking Santa's place for Christmas. The image of Thor in a Santa suit was burned into his retinas forever. He was sure he'd have nightmares about it.

"He has broken his leg," the God of Thunder answered, "He requested that I replace him, in order to complete this duty." Now that the initial shock was over, Clint was attempting to muffle snickers at how rediculous Thor looked in his Santa suit. Steve saw this and frowned at him, while Natasha merely rolled her eyes at the archer's childishness.

"I'm sorry," Clint mouthed, "He looks so rediculous." This did not go unnoticed by Thor.

"My brother would agree with you," Thor said. Clint snapped his mouth shut, still trying to hold back laughter. 

"I must be off," Thor said walking over to the sleigh and climbing in. Peter gave the lead reindeer one last pat on its soft nose, then backed away to join the rest of the Avengers. Thor gave one last farewell, then the sleigh and reindeer lifted into the sky.

"That was unexpected," Doctor Banner, who had been mostly silent during the whole ordeal said, as they watched Thor slowly disappear.

"Agreed," Tony said. He started to make his way back inside, the others following slowly.


End file.
